L'ultima lacrima
by Ida59
Summary: Nella vellutata oscurità della notte, in un luogo lambito dal mare, si consuma la tragedia di un amore impossibile per il mio adorato Severus. Con la partecipazione straordinaria di un Lucius Malfoy molto, molto speciale per i miei soliti canoni.


**L'ultima lacrima**

Autore: Ida (4-14 ottobre 2004)

Beta-reader: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Drammatico, triste, introspettivo

Personaggi: Severus Piton e Lucius Malfoy. Nonché due donne… intimamente legate a Severus.

Pairing: Impossibile… perché così voleva il "contest" per il quale la storia è stata scritta. Questo sarebbe contro la mia "etica" d'amore per Severus, ma se così comanda la Dama Verde… così si dovrà far soffrire Severus!

Epoca: Post Malandrini

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Nota: Storia appositamente scritta per il "contest" organizzato dalla Dama Verde, ambientata nella vellutata oscurità della notte, in un luogo lambito dal mare, dove si consuma la tragedia di un amore impossibile per il mio adorato Severus. Con la partecipazione straordinaria di un Lucius Malfoy molto, molto speciale per i miei soliti canoni.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali di ……… (solo se avete inserito uno o più personaggi originali creati da voi, naturalmente), i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa fiction fa parte della raccolta **"Dalle lacrime al sorriso"** che è composta da:

"**L'ultima lacrima"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**S****fumature di sorriso" **

Questi erano i requisiti che la storia doveva avere per partecipare al contest del sito Dama Verde (. )

- Il personaggio Principale dovrà essere Severus PITON  
- Dovrà comparire brevemente Lucius Malfoy  
- Dovrà esserci una storia d'amore impossibile  
- La storia dovrà essere lunga non meno di 2 e non più di 5 pagine  
- Dovrà essere ambientata in un luogo dal quale si veda il mare  
- Dovrà essere ambientata di notte

**La Giuria del Sito ha dichiarato Vincitori del Primo Concorso di Scrittura**...

A PARIMERITO al Primo Posto:  
- Ida & Virgy

**L'ultima lacrima**

Il sole era ormai tramontato da alcune ore ed il vellutato manto oscuro della notte aveva accuratamente avvolto ogni cosa nel suo indifferente silenzio. Non si udiva più alcun rumore fra le macerie fumanti di quella bella casa: la bimba dormiva tranquilla e l'uomo aveva infine smesso di piangere.

Non aveva più lacrime, così come la donna ai suoi piedi non aveva più vita.

Si poteva sentire solo il rumore del mare che s'infrangeva, lento, contro gli scogli bassi e poi veniva a lambire piano la spiaggia, sempre più su, più su, sospinto dalla nuova ed inconsapevole marea. La spuma bianca brillava per un attimo sulla cresta dell'onda, illuminata dagli ultimi focolai di quel devastante incendio, poi si ritirava e spariva ogni volta, nuovamente inghiottita dal nulla della notte.

Il giovane mago dai lunghi capelli neri era ancora in ginocchio, immobile e silenzioso com'era rimasto per ore, ed ora stringeva delicatamente a sé il piccolo involto: un visetto paffuto pacificamente addormentato, ciuffi ribelli di riccioli neri, piccole labbra rosse deliziosamente incurvate in un inconsapevole sorriso.

Sua figlia… sua figlia: tutto ciò che gli era rimasto della donna che aveva immensamente amato.

Volse a terra il nero sguardo, ancora una volta, e sfiorò appena con le dita la mano ormai fredda della donna: per ore l'aveva tenuta stretta a sé, cercando inutilmente di scaldarla, con premura disperata aveva vanamente tentato di infonderle di nuovo il soffio della vita, disposto a dare la sua in cambio.

Ma era solo un mago, solo un mago, e non poteva fare nulla contro la morte.

Solo piangere, solo piangere il suo meraviglioso amore perduto.

Aveva ormai pianto tutte le sue lacrime: non ce ne sarebbero state più, per tutta la sua vita futura, così come non ci sarebbe più stato un futuro per lui.

Com'era potuto accadere?

Non aveva capito quale tragedia incombeva, così non era arrivato a tempo… e lei aveva pagato, al posto suo!

Lui, solo lui aveva tradito Voldemort e tutti i suoi amici, solo lui avrebbe dovuto pagare per quella colpa, lei non c'entrava, lei era stata solo il raggio di sole che, improvvisamente, aveva squarciato l'oscurità della sua vita. Ma la decisione di lasciare Voldemort era stata sua, solo sua, lei non aveva neppure mai saputo che lui fosse un Mangiamorte!

Lei era innocente, lei era la vita, la speranza, l'amore… ed ora lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati, pieni di terrore, il sottile rivolo di sangue ormai secco all'angolo della bella bocca. Ricordava bene la languida dolcezza di quelle labbra, il sapore dei suoi baci pieni di passione era ancora vivido in lui, negli occhi risplendeva il suo soave sorriso e nelle orecchie risuonava ancora quella tanto amata risata cristallina.

La mano del giovane mago risalì piano il braccio della donna in una lieve carezza e le sue dita tornarono ancora una volta a sfiorarle le labbra: c'era sangue sulle sue mani, il sangue della donna che amava, il sangue della donna che non aveva saputo proteggere.

Non avrebbe mai potuto amare nessun'altra, dopo di lei; non avrebbe più voluto vivere, non avrebbe…

All'improvviso udì un rumore e sollevò il capo: la spuma del mare aveva assunto riflessi sanguigni a causa del vento che rinfocolava l'incendio all'altra estremità della grande villa. Nel buio scorse una figura che avanzava lentamente, con eleganza, il lungo mantello che lambiva appena la sabbia, i biondissimi capelli pieni di riflessi di sangue.

Si sentì invadere dal terrore: la bambina, sua figlia, tutto ciò che gli era rimasto del suo perduto amore!

Pregò che la bimba continuasse a dormire e la nascose tra le macerie, ben attento che nulla le potesse fare danno. Poi si alzò di scatto, finalmente, le giunture delle ginocchia che gli facevano male a causa della lunga immobilità in quella posizione, ed attese in silenzio l'arrivo dell'altro.

Il mago biondo scavalcò con attenta circospezione l'asse che in parte ostruiva l'ingresso: la porta e quasi l'intera parete non c'erano più e la stanza si affacciava ora direttamente sul mare scuro. Solo le travi cadute dal soffitto ed accidentalmente accatastate da quel lato facevano da baluardo alla notte. I suoi stivali lucidi scricchiolarono sulle macerie instabili e poco lontano altri calcinacci caddero ancora, sollevando una nuova nuvola di impalpabile polvere.

Benché Lucius Malfoy fosse intento a non sporcarsi, non sfuggì alla sua attenzione il lampo che per un breve istante illuminò gli occhi dell'altro. Ne seguì lo sguardo fino a terra, là dove non c'era nulla… apparentemente. La donna, infatti, giaceva esanime dall'altra parte.

Ma il mago biondo sapeva tutto e comprese bene il terrore che per un istante aveva attanagliato l'altro.

I due uomini incrociarono lo sguardo: nero di cupa disperazione l'uno, argentato di fredda determinazione l'altro.

Un lungo silenzio regnò interminabile, carico di grevi pensieri e di dolorosi ricordi, tra due giovani maghi che un tempo erano stati inseparabili amici.

Poi era venuto il tempo in cui il mago dai tristi e profondi occhi neri aveva lentamente e penosamente maturato una nuova scelta: il mago biondo gli aveva disperatamente urlato che era un traditore, che era un vigliacco ed erano piene d'angoscia a stento repressa le sue grida. Eppure era rimasto solo a guardare, in vigile e costante attesa, e non aveva mai parlato.

Non aveva tradito il suo amico: Lucius Malfoy non lo aveva denunciato a Voldemort.

Ora, però, aveva ucciso la sua donna, a sangue freddo e senza alcuna pietà.

- Ho dovuto farlo. – disse infine Malfoy con la sua fredda voce strascicata, rompendo un silenzio ormai insostenibile.

- Lo so. – rispose con voce tagliente il mago bruno.

- Mi dispiace, Severus. – mormorò, e le parole uscirono con fatica da quelle labbra finemente disegnate, certo non abituate a quel parlare.

- Lo so. – Un sibilo appena, tra quelle labbra sottili, strettamente contratte.

- Ti avevo avvertito. Conoscevi i rischi che correvi. - Un tremito strano aleggiava ora nella voce del nobile Malfoy.

- Lo sapevo. – Lo stridore di una lama che incide il metallo.

- Maledizione Severus: eravamo i migliori amici che fossero mai esistiti! – urlò il giovane mago scotendo con forza il capo: i biondissimi capelli ondeggiarono sulle spalle ed erano sempre di sangue i loro cupi riflessi.

- Lo so. – Solo un roco sussurro e c'era del sangue rappreso sui lunghi capelli neri.

- Se solo avessi potuto… - mormorò appena, abbassando lo sguardo davanti all'infinito strazio che leggeva negli occhi dell'altro.

Severus non rispose: era inutile ripetere ancora una volta che lo sapeva, anche se era la verità.

Il silenzio calò di nuovo, denso e pesante, sulla stanza affacciata sulla spiaggia: ma anche il mare, ora, rimaneva silente, rispettoso del dolore dei due maghi.

Uno aveva perso tutto, anche la speranza; l'altro aveva perso per sempre il suo miglior amico.

Un piccolo rumore, che solo una piccola vita poteva aver prodotto.

Ancora una volta un lampo illuminò i profondi occhi neri di Severus, che estrasse immediatamente la bacchetta e la puntò contro l'altro, fermamente deciso a tutto, anche ad uccidere colui che un tempo era stato il suo più caro amico.

Malfoy sollevò solo gli occhi, senza neppure cercare la bacchetta, e sorrise stancamente:

- Ho fatto l'unica cosa che potevo ancora fare per te… amico mio. – sussurrò piano - Nessuno sapeva di tua figlia: ecco perché lei è ancora viva.

No, questo il mago bruno non lo sapeva, non poteva sapere che nel cuore dell'altro l'amicizia, nonostante tutto, era ancora viva.

Abbassò la bacchetta e sussurrò appena:

- Grazie.

- Dovresti maledirmi… invece mi ringrazi. – mormorò l'altro.

Severus sorrise tristemente mentre il tenue vagito si faceva un poco insistente.

- Devi andare via, subito! – esclamò Lucius – Ero sicuro di trovarti ancora qui ed ero venuto ad avvertirti: arriveranno tra poco, non appena avranno finito anche con i Potter.

Severus trasalì appena, poi annuì piano e sospirò:

- Complimenti Lucius: un piano perfetto, veramente degno di te, per rendere del tutto inoffensiva una temibile spia… senza doverla denunciare!

L'altro scrollò la testa:

- Io sono sempre stato fedele all'Oscuro Signore, lo sai bene, Severus.

- Sì, lo so. Quanto cose so, e quante cose non sapevo: le ho scoperte tutte stanotte! – sospirò infine stancamente, socchiudendo appena gli occhi.

- Andrò loro incontro e cercherò di trattenerli, ma ti rimangono solo pochi minuti! – esclamò Lucius dirigendosi velocemente all'esterno.

Severus s'inginocchiò verso la bimba, scostando il drappo che la nascondeva. Lei gli afferrò un dito e per un istante l'ombra fugace di un sorriso illuminò appena il giovane e pallido viso del mago. Fu l'ultima immagine che Lucius vide di lui quella sera.

Un'immagine che gli sarebbe rimasta impressa per sempre: un uomo solo, un uomo disperato e travolto dal dolore; un amico al quale aveva irrimediabilmente distrutto la vita.

Severus strinse fra le braccia il piccolo fagottino che trillava felice e guardò la bimba che era viva solo grazie all'ultimo anelito di quella grande e profonda amicizia.

Ma per lui era come se fosse ugualmente morta: non avrebbe mai più potuto essere sua figlia, non avrebbe mai potuto vederla crescere, non avrebbe mai potuto amarla.

Se lo avesse fatto, l'avrebbe irreparabilmente condannata a morte sicura.

Non si poteva tradire Voldemort e continuare a vivere: era questo il tremendo errore che aveva commesso. E lei ne aveva già pagate le terribili conseguenze.

Adagiò ancora delicatamente la bimba a terra e, per l'ultima volta, in quella notte di straziante sofferenza, Severus si chinò sulla sua donna e la strinse a sé, con disperato amore, sussurrando piano, con voce roca:

- Amore… amore mio!

Poi le labbra tremanti scesero ad incontrare quelle di lei, in un lungo ed intenso bacio d'amore, gelido come la morte.

La luna stava sorgendo ed il suo riflesso si allungava lentamente sulle acque nere, tingendole di sottili venature argentee che andavano a stemperarsi in quelle purpuree delle ultime fiamme che ancora crepitavano solitarie.

Strinse la bimba al cuore, e corse via, veloce e senza più voltarsi, l'anima profondamente lacerata da un dolore inconsolabile, mentre cominciava a sentire le grida eccitate dei primi Mangiamorte che si avvicinavano a ciò che era rimasto della casa.

Quella era la notte gloriosa della vittoria di Voldemort: era riuscito a scovare i Potter e ad annientarli, adempiendo così quella maledetta profezia. Nulla più avrebbe ora potuto fermare l'Oscuro Signore: un futuro di sangue stava per abbattersi inesorabile sul suo mondo.

Ma lui sarebbe rimasto al suo posto a combattere, fino in fondo: lo doveva a tutte le vittime innocenti di cui era stato causa diretta od indiretta di morte e sofferenza, lo doveva alla donna che lo aveva amato fino a perdere la vita per lui.

Ma sua figlia, almeno lei, sarebbe stata salva: l'avrebbe portata lontana, là dove nessuno aveva mai neppure sentito parlare di Voldemort.

Sua figlia, sua figlia!

Il pensiero che tra poche ore quel dolce esserino non sarebbe più stato tra le sue braccia era assolutamente straziante: non avrebbe mai più rivisto quel dolce visetto, quelle guance paffutelle, non avrebbe più potuto accarezzare qui piedini grassocci e lei non gli avrebbe più stretto festosamente il dito nelle manine, non gli avrebbe più tirato i capelli con gioiosa insistenza!

Avrebbe definitivamente perso anche lei, ed il gelo della solitudine lo avrebbe avvolto per sempre.

Aveva creduto di poter sconfiggere l'oscurità e per oltre due anni si era illuso di poter essere libero e felice. Aveva pensato di poter impunemente rubare la libertà ed invece aveva perso tutto, anche la speranza, mentre il Marchio di Voldemort incatenava e lacerava ancora in profondità la sua carne.

Quella notte aveva scoperto quanto grande era stata la sua presunzione ed il futuro poteva ora riservargli solo infinita solitudine, sofferenza e rimorsi.

Un futuro terribile che nessuno ormai, una volta morto il figlio dei Potter, avrebbe più potuto modificare, ed un tragico passato che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare né perdonare.

Si morse le labbra ed affrettò il passo: doveva allontanarsi sufficientemente prima di smaterializzarsi, affinché nessuno potesse ritrovare la sua scia magica.

La luna ormai era alta nel cielo ed illuminava il mare traendone fluttuanti riflessi d'argento, mentre la casa dove la sua donna giaceva senza vita era quasi scomparsa alla vista.

Era ora di smaterializzarsi ed abbandonare per breve tempo quel mondo ormai definitivamente condannato.

Era tempo di portare finalmente in salvo sua figlia.

- Ti amo tanto, bambina mia… - sussurrò dolcemente, sfiorandole delicatamente il viso con le labbra.

Una lacrima scese ancora, lenta, a rigare il suo volto pallido, improvvisamente invecchiato dallo strazio di quella notte.

L'ultima lacrima che avrebbe versato per quell'amore impossibile, per quella figlia che non lo avrebbe mai chiamato papà.

Poi, non ci sarebbero state più lacrime, né amore, nella sua vita.

Solo una profonda solitudine che, giorno dopo giorno, avrebbe alimentato il suo dolore, fino al dolce ed agognato sopraggiungere della morte.

La sua unica consolazione era che non avrebbe dovuto attenderla a lungo e, certo, non avrebbe chinato il capo davanti a lei: l'avrebbe guardata dritta negli occhi.

Gli occhi crudeli e inflessibili di Voldemort, il suo antico signore.

FINE

(Una FINE che mi è costata moltissimo, senza alcuna via di uscita, salvo l'attesa di una morte coraggiosa: l'unica cosa che gli ho lasciato. Povero Severus, almeno questo... glielo dovevo!)

Nota: Novembre 2006

Fin da quando avevo scritto questa terribile FINE avevo sempre pensato che, un giorno, avrei potuto scrivere un seguito, per narrare l'incontro tra Severus e sua figlia.

Ancora non è tempo per questo, anche se l'idea già c'è; però un seguito a questa storia già esiste, straziante quanto questa o anche peggio, dal titolo "Condannato a vivere".

Nota: Marzo 2007

E' infine arrivato il tempo che Severus incontri sua figlia in "Sfumature di sorriso".

9


End file.
